Himitsu Nara
Himitsu Nara (秘密奈良, Nara Himitsu) is a Jonin Commander whom resides within Konohagakure. He's well known throughout the Land of Fire, not only because of his ranking being Jonin Commander, but because he has shown overwhelming intellect shown at his youth all the way to current day. Though to others, his alias rings quite loudly throughout the ninja world, he's known as Shadow Commander (影将, Kageshō). The name Kageshō refers to Himitsu's excellent control over his clan's Hiden's to such skill and performance that he has shown the ability to take the manipulation of his shadows to a whole new level, comparable to that of Gaara's sand. Though Himitsu seem like one that has done no trouble, part from his youth, he does hide an infamous secret behind his seemingly peaceful personality. Ever since his father had passed away he needed to help his mother and pay her medical bills so he had gotten into some dirty business to make some money. He knew some people who worked a small time drug operation throughout the Land of Fire and Himitsu had did multiple 'runs' as they would call them. To simply put it, he had actually transported narcotics and made quite a decent amount of yen by doing so. Though eventually his mother would had passed away and Himitsu would take over the process and become the Land of Fire's number one distributor of drugs and narcotics. Personality As most people would know, Himitsu is a loveable being whom has somewhat a 'stupid' personality most would explain. He's quite goofy but with exponential intelligence, though some would question that. He doesn't really like to be that serious as he finds it to be a little disturbing to those around him. Nearly all, if not all, do trust him with most things as he respects people and wouldn't be one to stab others in the back, or so they believe. On the outside, Himitsu is a quite friendly person and will get along with most. People have described him as a man with a special voice, able to gain the trust of people quite easily. He also has a poetic and yet funny way of saying things, able to fill a room full of laughter. Due to all these traits and his way of wording things, Himitsu is quite a likable person. Though this all is an illusion he created himself and has a wholenother personality not know to anyone as he will hide his identity when using this persona. Behind doors Himitsu has a whole new personality. Instead of the kind and friendly one he would normally use, he rather has a corrupt way. He will talk in a stricter tone which sometimes comes off very menacing. With this whole new side, he becomes quite manipulative to gain advantages over his opponent and even his friends. This personality has even gotten to convince the Hokage and Fire Daimyo's so he gets what he wants. Though he does it in a simple matter, praising behavior in a subtle way that he wants and scolding behavior that goes against his plans. Himitsu constantly does this to lead them to think the way he wants them to, getting advanced at this to where he has been able to do it in a simple hour conversation. Appearance Background Synopsis Natural Skills Abilities Trivia Quotes References Category:Penguin God Category:Fanon Canon Rebirth